Twilight Version 2
by Maple-Syrup-not-Tree
Summary: Anastasiya has lived in Phoenix all her life, until she is given a chance to live with her dad in the small town of Forks. She thinks her life will continue normally, but boy was she wrong. OCs replacing Bella and her family.
1. Prologue

Twilight Version 2

Prologue

I had never given much thought to how I would die. Whenever I did give a stray passing thought to it, I always thought it would be imaginative or creative, maybe even stunning. I had never really thought I would die by being ripped to shreds by an insane vampire, even though it was an imaginative way to die I wasn't too keen on the whole flesh being torn part. And this wasn't even my fault! That damn Vampire probably used some strange psychic mind wave to hypnotise me into dying in his place. All I knew was I should have just stayed at home, I had plenty of things I needed to do when I was coerced into this, like finish that history essay on the Kingdom of Prussia or those Quadratic functions or… Oh what's the use? If I really didn't want to die I think I should get up and give it my all to try and defeat the insane vampire, who is currently grinning at me creepily. I slowly pushed myself off of the ground and onto my feet.

"Well here goes nothing!" I said as the vampire charged at me.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

My mother drove me to the airport with the windows rolled down. It was 75°Farenheit and the sky was cloudless and a perfect sky blue, I hated it. It was always too hot in Phoenix and there was very little cloud cover. I always loved the rain, the way the water cleaned the air and was cold. The only thing better than rain, was snow. Snow was always cold and pure white, making everything look like a winter wonderland.

I was currently wearing what I usually wore; my flare jeans, my converse T-Shirt, my green tartan shirt and my hi-top converse. I was happy; I was escaping to the rainiest place in the United States of America, Forks, in Washington State. My mother had taken me away from my Father when I was only a few months old, and since then I had only got to see my father a month a year. 

"Anastasiya" my mother said to me, the last of a thousand times before I got on the plane. "You don't have to do this," I don't look much like my Mum; she has short, blue hair (she must have dyed it! Even if she claims it's natural) and she's at least a good couple of inches shorter than me. I loved my mum, but she is very strict and expects everything she wants to be done. My family is a bit strange. We all have strange supernatural gifts, usually to do with the main elements; I seem to be the exception to that though. My sister, Hannah, has the ability to control water and lightning and my cousins have all been allocated the rest of the elements, except wind which is my Mothers gift. I on the other hand have the gift of Ice, I love my power, as I love the snow and cold winter weather, but it is the main reason why people don't approach me. I seem like a cold person, as I like to be alone, whether it be sitting alone or on the ice.  
"Yes I do, Mum. I need to give you and Phil some space now. You already have Hannah and Mikey to worry about, let alone me. And anyway, I love Forks; it is so peaceful and quiet compared to Phoenix," I said to my Mum, feeling guilty at the sadness that was in her eyes. I needed to leave, Phil was my Mum's new husband; as they got married last year, but I didn't feel like I fit in anymore. My brother Mikey is the same, but unfortunately for him I get to live with my Dad and he doesn't because he's 14 and I'm 16. I felt really bad about leaving my brother behind, Mikey and I get on very well, but that's probably because we are the two oldest in the family and we have a lot of similarities.

"Tell Matvey I said hi!" My Mum shouted to me as I was ran to board the plane; Matvey was my Dad's name, it was a Russian name; as my dad came from Russia.  
"I will!" I shouted back, I was excited, so very, very excited.

The plane journey took forever, I was so bored and there was this child sitting behind me who kicked the back of my seat _**For. Four. Hours**_**!** I had to restrain myself from snapping his neck; as I knew if I did that I would probably end up in prison. It was so hard though, the bottle of water I had kept freezing and unfreezing, much to the terror of the man sitting beside me.

Eventually the first plane journey was over; I still had an hour to go as I was only in Seattle. I needed to get to Port Angeles. That plane ride went by quite quickly, and now I was sitting in my dad's car on the way to Forks.

Matvey had been really happy when I said I wanted to live with him for a while, so happy in fact that I could practically hear him grinning over the phone. He phoned me back the next day telling me he had registered me for high school and was going to help me look for a car.

It was never awkward with Matvey; we always had stories to tell each other, and if we ran out we could usually lapse into peaceful silence. I was currently riding in his cruiser; I had been expecting it as Matvey was Police Chief Ivanski to the good people of Forks. I looked a lot like my dad; we both had violet eyes and blonde hair. We both also have the need for glasses too. We also have the same type of personalities: we both like the winter, we both are withdrawn from strangers, we both are passionate in what we enjoy and we are also both addicted to Tetris.  
"It's great having you here Annie!" Matvey said, using my old nickname. "How is Sarah?" he asked. Mum and Matvey don't speak often, they used to speak all the time, but they don't anymore.  
"Mum's fine, Dad. And it's great being here!" I said to Matvey, I wasn't supposed to call him Matvey, at least not to his face. I hadn't brought much with me here; as my wardrobe was pretty limited.  
"I found a good car for you, and it's really cheap as well" he said, I was intrigued.  
"What kind of car?" I asked inquisitively. My dad always had a great taste in cars.  
"It's not really a car, it's a truck." He replied, smiling at me.  
"Oh Cool! Where did you find it?" I asked, I had always wanted a truck rather than a small car, because if I crashed it, it would be destroyed.  
"Do you remember Billy Black, down at La Push?" La Push was a small Indian reservation on the coast.  
"No…" I replied, I had no recollections of a Billy Black at all.  
"He used to go fishing with us during the summer," he replied, hoping I would remember. I know why I don't remember Billy Black. I hated fishing and every memory I had of going fishing I made sure I forgot of immediately. That is one of the few things majorly different about me and Matvey; I hated fishing whilst he loved it.  
"What year is it?" I asked, hoping it would be something moderately recent.  
"Old…" Matvey said grinning at me as I frowned. I had absolutely no clue about modern cars, let alone old cars that would probably break down every couple of months.  
"You do realize I have no hope in hell of fixing a car, let alone an old one that probably has no instruction manual for me to follow." I told Matvey.  
"Too late!" he exclaimed, "I have already bought it for you!" he told me grinning at the look of horror on my face.  
"B-b-b-b-but Dad!" I stammered, "I was going to buy it! I already had money saved up for it!" I said slightly annoyed that he bought it when I said I would pay for it.  
"Nu-uh! I'm your father therefore I should pay for it! And that's it, no paying me back!" he told me.

I resigned myself to sulking, but I was instantly cheered up by the beautiful landscape, everything was caked in green: the trees, the ground even up walls of houses! I loved Forks and every time I came back it was like coming back to a paradise. 


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N**  
**Thanks everyone who has read my fanfic. It makes me so happy. And thank you Ninja-Saur for your review, that made me run around happily screaming for an hour... Sorry for the late update, I meant to do it but I kinda forgot...whoops!**

We finally arrived at Matvey's house; it hadn't changed much since the last time I had visited. It was still the same two bedroom house I had seen last year, the year before that and so on. Matvey didn't like change much, me living here is probably the biggest change since him and Mother divorced. There was a faded red truck parked outside Matvey's house, it looked really cool and indestructible. I wondered who was visiting Matvey, it could be some super-secret agent with super-secret information that could destroy the world, or something. Obviously, this was not the case; as I soon found out when I asked Matvey.  
"Nobody's visiting, that's the car I was talking about. Do you like it?" he asked me looking worried, probably considering the fact that I might not like it.  
"Of course! It looks indestructible, which is what I need seeing as there is no point in driving something that would immediately dent after I've hit another car, like a Volvo " not that I intend to smash any cars that come into my path, but sometimes pricks need to be taught a lesson.  
"Which is exactly why I thought it would be appropriate for you, although I hope you don't go smashing any cars, as from what you're mother has told me you have done that a couple of times." Matvey said trying to look serious, but failing as he was trying not to smile.  
"Hey, it's not my fault! They needed to be taught a lesson for pulling out in front of me when I clearly had the right of way." I said pretending to be all proper like my mother, but failing miserably at it. Matvey just smiled at me, shaking his head.

We got out of the car, and I immediately went over to the truck and inspected it further. It was beautiful, I absolutely loved it; although I was not sure if it would actually work, or if it did work, unexpectedly die on me. Matvey just smiled and opened the door to his house. I followed after him. It was the same; the same two sofas and TV, the same blue and red painted walls, the same red carpet. I was home, I smiled at the thought. I quickly hurried up-stairs to my bedroom to put my bags in it. I opened the door and I was shocked. It was completely different. Before, it had a chest of drawers, 2 beds and purple curtains. Now, it had a bed, a chest of drawers, a wardrobe, a desk, a couple of boxes and a laptop. I chucked my bags in and then ran down the stairs into the kitchen, where Matvey was, and hugged him whilst shouting "Thank you, thank you, thank you," repeatedly. He just laughed and said it was nothing, even though I knew it must have taken a lot of time and effort and money. I made it my goal to pay him back, some way or another.

The rest of the day passed by very quickly, and I went to bed. I was very nervous about school the next day. My personality seemed to clash with a lot of people in my old school, and I got into fights a lot of the time. Not that I ever lost a fight, but I didn't think it would be a good idea to make any enemies on the first day. I knew where the school was, so there was no problem of getting lost. I finally resolved to just try to blend in as much as possible. It couldn't be that hard.

The next day; I woke up, got dressed in a pair of jeans and a plain blue shirt, before putting my hair into a ponytail, grabbing my glasses, shoving my converse on, grabbing a piece of toast and running out the door whilst shouting "Bye Dad!" I then got into my truck and drove to school. I pulled into the parking lot and got out of my truck. I then realised that maybe my plan of remaining inconspicuous might not work as a lot of the other teenagers turned round to look at me. I nearly ran to the office in fear, but I made myself walk and keep a neutral expression on my face as I passed everyone. I made it into the office without being attacked, which I thought was a good sign. It was a warm room and was brightly lit. It was small and had various plants scattered everywhere. The room was divided by a long counter, which was covered in various baskets filled with papers and leaflets. Behind the counter there were a few desks with people sitting behind them.  
"Can I help you?" a red-haired woman asked me.  
"Yes, I'm Anastasiya Ivanski," The look of recognition in her eyes filled me with dread. Of course everyone had to know me; I couldn't be left alone like someone normal. My first day is going to be great, I thought to myself miserably as the red-haired woman said, "Of course," before handing me a couple of sheets which had a map on one and a timetable of my classes on the other. She talked me through the best routes to each class, before handing me another piece of paper which she told me the teacher needed to sign every time I went to a different class. I smiled nervously and she smiled back as I walked through the doors to living hell, otherwise known as school.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 – Meeting Eric

I walked back to my truck to get the rest of my stuff. I was cursing the fact that I didn't bring an umbrella, as I was quite wet by now. I did however remember to take a waterproof jacket, unfortunately I forgot to zip it up, and so the front of me was drenched. I grabbed my school bag, a single strap side one, and kicked the door closed with my foot. I was soaked anyway, so I decided that there was no point in taking the umbrella that somehow magically appeared on the passenger's seat.

People still kept staring at me as I walked into the school building, surveying me like vultures, eyeing new meat. I mentally slapped myself; I shouldn't think thoughts like that on the first day, even if they were staring at me it didn't mean they were plotting plans to kill me in my sleep or something.

Note to self-keep windows locked at night.

I took the map of the building out of my pocket and set about finding my first class: English. I didn't mind English in my old school, it was simple; read a few books, write a few critical essays. Although I hoped the book list we get is interesting, I remembered the time when I had to read A Midsummer Night's Dream, by Shakespeare himself; I hated every minute of it, the fact that it was written in old English, the fact that love was achieved by a potion, the cold hearted rejections, it just wasn't for me. I loved JK Rowling, George Orwell, and Eoin Colfer, they write the type of genres I like; Fantasy, Political works, humour and all that jazz.

I saw a few people going into the classroom I was meant to be in, they hung they're coats up on a long row of low hooks. The room was a warm pleasant peach colour, but I bet it was a guise for the torturing that went on in this room; poor, helpless souls, forced to read forever and ever and ever and ever… I brought myself back to reality before I tripped and broke something. I wordlessly handed the teacher the slip the office lady gave me. He was a tall, balding man, who must obviously be named Mr Mason as I could see the nameplate sitting on his desk. He gawked at me - not a good sign - but spared me embarrassment by giving me the slip back and pointing to the back table which was empty, which was a good sign-. I walked to the back, keeping a neutral expression on my face, I wouldn't let fear show on my face; it's how I got in to those fights, they always go for the weak, just sometimes those who look weak can kick their asses to the school nurse in no time. I sat down at the back and got a notebook and pencil case out of my bag. I then read over the class list, it was terrible; the only good thing was I'd read all of the books already because Mother said I needed to improve my vocabulary. The list consisted of Brontë, Shakespeare, Chaucer and Faulkner. I copied down everything Mr Mason said without even giving a thought to it. It wasn't registering at all, but I probably knew most of it anyway.

A bell rang signalling the end of class. It broke me out of my daydream of what would be happening if I was back in Phoenix; I would be sitting in the Principal's office by now yelling at the most irritating person in the world, Sam Gates, otherwise known as my best friend. I missed my friends, a lot, especially him; not that I would say that to his face. When I had been brought back to earth, there was a gangly boy with hair as black as space, who leaned across the aisle and started to speak to me.

"You're Anastasiya Ivanski, aren't you?" He seemed like a helpful person, who was more suited to chess than the popular group.

"Yeah I am, what's your name?" I asked politely; if he knew my name, I should know his.

"My name's Eric, what's your next class?" he asked. He was just slightly over helpful, just a bit. I noticed a group at the front leaving the classroom, they were all glaring at me, as if I had just committed an ungodly sin. Then again, they didn't seem like the crowd I'd want to be part of; they were all caked in foundation and fake-tan and looked like tangerines. I chuckled at that. If I were back in Phoenix, I'd already be in fits of giggles, as my friend would have said something along the lines of; rapist, paedophile or slut by now; maybe even all three. We all knew she didn't actually mean it, but they always took it like we meant it, rather than us joking around. Eric clicked his fingers in front of my face, trying to bring me back in to reality. It worked.

"Oh...right, History, with Mr Jefferson, in building 6." I replied.

"Cool, I'm heading over to building 4; I can show you were to go." He told me, with a cheerful grin on his face.

"Oh thanks! We'd better hurry or we're going to be late." I said having realised we only had three minutes left to get to class. I really appreciated him offering to show me to my next class.

"You're right!" he exclaimed, in a panic. He rushed out of the door, with me following behind after I grabbed my coat.

On the way to building 6 Eric started asking me questions about what it was like back in Phoenix.

"So is Forks different from Phoenix?" he asked me as we hurried along.

"Yeah, very." I replied. "Does it rain much there?" He asked.

"No, not often. It rains roughly 3 or 4 times a year." I replied remembering the horrible dry heat that the state of Arizona contained.

"I wonder what that would be like," he muttered to himself. We slowed down to a walk.

"Sunny," I said chuckling.

"You don't look tanned," He commented, looking at the skin on my face and arms.

"Nah, I was born in St Petersburg, my parents are from very rainy parts of England and Russia. I also don't like going out in to the sun often as it burns my skin horribly." I told him, laughing as the only other person who would ask this many questions was Sam.

"So how come you can speak English so well then if you're Russian?" He asked obviously confused, as you couldn't hear any traces of a Russian accent in my voice, only English.

"My family moved over to Forks when I was born and I was brought up learning English. As soon as I could speak English well enough, my Dad taught me Russian." I said with a smile. Eric was very questioning. We continued walking until I saw my History class' door. People were still going in so I made it on time Eric walked me to the door, even though it was clearly marked. I smiled warmly at him, different from my usual icy smiles that seemed to terrify my old friends.

"Hopefully we'll have some other classes together," he said cheerfully again, rather than questioningly.

"Yeah," I said, genuinely happy that I'd made my first friend here


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4- Meeting Edward Cullen

My classes were pretty uneventful until French. I hated French with a passion, I had no problem with France itself or the French, but their language was terrible. It was so difficult! And worst of all, the teacher, Mrs Fitzgerald, made me introduce myself to the class. So I told them the basics: - My name was Anastasiya, I was 5ft8, I had chronic eyesight, I was from Russia, lived in Phoenix most of my life, loved Sunflowers and Ice Skating and can speak Russian and English (Therefore, I reasoned with myself, there was no point in taking French as I already knew two languages, but no… I had to continue.) I befriended another girl, Jessica, in that class, she also sat next to me in Maths too.

Jessica and I walked together to lunch, she was very short, at what I'd guess was just 5ft and had bushy hair. I saw Eric wave from across the cafeteria, beckoning us to sit with him at his table. So we did. I met seven other people, whose names I could not remember. I chatted pleasantly with them, and whilst doing so that's when I first saw them. The group of five that were going to fuck up my life, for better or worse.

They were a different, I guess. Not like nationality different, but more of a supernatural different. Then again, I wasn't one to talk, but they were scary different, maybe they were vampires or werewolves, nah…they couldn't be, they were just myths. Or at least I hope so, don't want some weird guy who drinks blood sitting outside my window at night.  
Note to self: - Keep windows locked and curtains open.  
Other than their supernatural aura, I didn't really notice anything different; they were pale, but so was I, they looked sleep deprived, but most people in high school were to some degree.

That's when I noticed that one of them was staring at me, eyes narrowed in hate. At least I think it was, if I had been in an anime he would probably have a purple aura radiating from him and arrows directed at me. I giggled at that, it would be awesome living as an anime character. That brought more thoughts of my old friends, it made me want to go back, but I had to stay and I'd never hear the end of it from all of them. They'd all think I depend on them and couldn't live without them; they probably all have bets on how long I would make it without them. My thoughts drifted away wondering what they were doing, they were probably joking and laughing, probably not even caring that I'd left.

**Meanwhile back in Phoenix**

"Why's she not back yet!" Sam cried on the floor whilst everyone else looked on trying not to laugh. There were eight of them in total all sitting at an octagon shaped table in the middle of a library.  
"Get up and stop crying! We need to resolve this like adults, not like we're still in primary school," A boy with brown, messy, shoulder length hair stated, looking quite angry at the mess on the floor that was his best friend.  
"That's the first time Anthony's made sense, ever," A girl with long blonde hair whispered to a black haired girl sitting beside her, they both giggled.  
"I heard that Vicky!" Anthony growled at the blonde haired girl, who just giggled more.  
"Oh calm down Anthony, its true though. Why are you making sense?" A ginger haired girl asked inquisitively, pushing up her glasses that kept falling down her nose.  
"Because we need to create a plan to get Anastasiya back, Eloisa! It's not the same without her!" Anthony declared, "We should definitely kidnap her and brainwash her and then make her stay here."  
"That plan is completely stupid! We need to formulate a better one than that!" Sam stated tears still in his eyes, but at least he wasn't on the floor anymore. All of their eyes turned to him; maybe this would be the answer. "We should kidnap her and destroy her new school and then we'll be on the run from the police and we'll all move to Italy, as they have good pasta and pizza," he said grinning, obviously thinking his plan was the best ever. All of them tried to resist slapping him or hitting their heads against a desk, tried being the operative word. A brown haired girl slapped him across the back of his head.  
"Why do we need to kidnap her, why don't we just ask her? I'm sure she misses us at least a little bit. And how on earth are we going to get enough money to fly down to Forks and back within a couple of hours? Your plans are total failures!" She ranted at the both of them, as they both shrank into their seats, trying to get as far away as possible from her.  
"That's a good idea Gwendolyn!" The girl with black hair who had been talking to Vicky said awed at her plan.  
"Thanks Alejandra," Gwendolyn smiled at her, her green eyes shining brightly.  
"We might as well get set to go there then; we should probably wait a little while though, seeing as we need money to fly and we can't exactly hijack a plane easily." A blonde haired guy said smiling at the scheming look that Sam and Anthony shared, "Which means we are not hijacking a plane," he said grinning at the look of disappointment on Anthony and Sam's face.  
"Aww~ You're no fun Mattie," Sam whined.  
"My name's Matthias, not Mattie," he said slightly irritated at Sam's shortening of his name.  
"Well that's it settled, start saving up and begging for money and we'll see her in no time" The last guy said with a dreamy expression on his face, smiling, almost as if he had nothing to worry about at all.  
"Yeah, Henrikas! Lets do that now!" Vicky said happy that they actually solved something peacefully this time.

**Back in Forks **

"Nah they definitely couldn't be thinking about me," I said smiling, wishing I was back in Phoenix.


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N: Ok..., so decided to pick this story back up again at last! Unfortunately it's going to follow the story line, but it won't be exact at all as I lost my copy of Twilight and the only other one I have is in French...however, I speak enough French to get the basics, but the events might not be exactly how they happen in the book. Thanks for reading! :)**

The lunch hour went by with no new developments. That weird aura-y guy had stopped glaring at me, which was good. I didn't like being stared at, it made you feel isolated, like everyone was conspiring against you, which they obviously aren't, but it makes you feel that way. I had asked Jessica who the boy was and she said that his name was Edward Cullen and that he and his family had moved from Alaska two years ago to Forks. I tuned out after that and just listened to the table chat amongst themselves and I politely answered all the questions they asked me. This went on all the way up to the bell.

I walked with Angela, a girl in my history class, to my advanced biology class. We didn't talk much, but she occasionally looked over my way to check on how I was which was nice. I stepped into the classroom and went over to the teacher to have my slip signed, his name was Mr Banner, or at least that's what I could tell from one of the papers on his desk. He assigned me to my seat, which unfortunately was next to Edward Cullen. His face looked like he could murder someone and his eyes were filled with a mixture of hostility and fury. So what did I do, I gave him my brightest smile and sat down next to him. I unpacked my stuff all the while simply ignoring his reaction to me. I had had some pretty strange reactions, I remember that Sam had spat at me and called me a 'Communist son of a bitch' which I honestly found amusing, Anthony had stood and sworn at me for an entire hour in German, which wasn't pleasant. We had ended up brawling in the middle of a corridor and had been best friends since. This however was different; he suddenly stiffened and had become as stiff as a plank of wood and his breathing had become laboured and strained. It was honestly scary. I however was not going to sink to his level, at least not yet.

I steeled myself and ignored him for half of the lesson, but my patience had been wearing thin. Mr Banner set us a task to do and whilst everyone was chatting I confronted him.

"Oi Cullen! What the fuck is your problem eh? You've done nothing but glare at me since I come into this lesson." I spat out angrily whilst keeping my voice at a low volume. I kept my face down looking at my book and was trying hard not to burst any water pipes; it would be really hard to explain that one to Matvey when I got home, I mean you don't expect your daughter to come home and say 'Hey dad, did you know we're off school because I burst a few water pipes in a fit of anger at a classmate who glared at me' I mean come on, it does sound really shallow.

"Maybe I just don't like you," he gritted out. This didn't shock me one bit, nor did it hurt me.

"That doesn't give you an excuse to be openly hostile you know, you could just ignore me," I said, surprising myself with my calm comeback.

"Well, maybe it's not that easy," he muttered. That however did surprise me. It wasn't easy to ignore someone? Yes it god damn was, it was as easy as making pie, a ready-made pie that someone had already put in the oven for you, timed it and taken it out.

"Yes it is. How hard is it to ignore someone you don't like? It's not as if I'd asked you to do a backflip." That statement was met with a very confused glance by Cullen. I was about to say something again until I realised the problem was that I was speaking Russian. I also realised that all the people around me where looking at me oddly so I assumed that I had gone from a whisper to normal volume. I shrugged and went back to my work, still being glared at by Cullen.

Mr Banner stopped the class 5 minutes before the bell was due to go off. Cullen took that as his chance to move away to somewhere else in the classroom. I honestly didn't really care.

"Aren't you Anastasiya Ivanski?" a male voice asked. I looked up to meet a baby faced boy with hair that was the same colour as mine, it was gelled into orderly spikes and he was smiling at me warmly.

"Yeah, that's me, but please just call me Annie. What's your name?" I asked, smiling in what I thought was an imitation of his own.

"I'm Mike."

"Hey Mike."

"Need any help finding your next class?"

"I don't think so, I'm heading to the gym," I said, pointing in the direction the map said the gym was.

"That's my next class too," he said cheerfully. He seemed thrilled which was not a reaction I was accustomed to, I felt flattered.

The bell rang and we left the classroom together and we both headed to the gym chatting away. Well, more like he was chatting away and I was joining in where I saw fit. He told me that he used to live in California. And as it turns out he was also in my English class.

However, just before we entered gym he asked "So, did you stab Edward Cullen with a pencil or what? I've never seen him act like that."

Well that out ruled my suspicions that it was his reaction to everyone. Fantastic.

"No, I guess he just didn't like me. To be honest I wish I had stabbed him with my pencil," I muttered out the last part. He chuckled at that. We then parted ways; he headed to the boys changing rooms and I headed to the girls.

The gym teacher, Coach Clapp, found me a uniform, but didn't make me participate today, thank god. Turns out we were doing volleyball, my worst sport. I liked to play hockey and rugby and the occasional game of football, but this was ridiculous. This was a sport that demanded strict rules and the ability to not play a sport without injuring someone else. I remembered playing a game of ice hockey down at our local ice rink back in Phoenix with my friends. That was amusing to say the least. I had skated neatly around Sam who was flat on his face having fallen at the first whistle and I had ploughed through my New Yorker friend Eloisa and my Dutch friend Matthias. I had then shot the puck over to Anthony who whacked it straight towards the goals where it hit Henrikas, my Latvian-American friend, in the face. He had ended up being taken off and replaced by the new Canadian girl at the school, Julie. She was a shy girl who hadn't made many friends because she was so quiet. I had extended the offer for her to play hockey with us which, surprisingly, she seemed eager to do. I only found out why when I had woken up five hours later with a very mild case of concussion. I honestly couldn't remember the rest of the match. She had apparently been changed with Sam and she ended up tackling me into the barrier where I hit my head. The rest of my friends had been wary of her, but she ended up becoming a part of the group and she became part of our family of sorts.

The bell ringing brought me out of my memory and I felt a little bad that I spent an entire lesson zoned out, but it was gym, there was no point in paying attention. I grabbed all of my things and headed to reception where I had been told to hand in the sign form. I got there to see none other than Cullen standing there demanding that he be changed from my biology class. I had to hold back a laugh, it had been annoying, but this was plain ridiculous. He seemed to suddenly notice me with my hand covering my mouth to hide my grin and he shot me the most hostile glare I think I've ever received. I gave him a little wave.

"I guess you really do have a problem with me," I said grinning, he just turned on his heel and left. The receptionist had a confused look on her face, probably wondering what that was all about. I just chuckled and handed my form in. I then exited and made my way over to my truck, time to tell papa how my day went.


	7. Chapter 6

The next day was better. For a start, there was no sun, which was always a good thing when you could burn as fast as butter does. I also knew what my day was going to be like, which was also good because I hate surprises. Two of my new friends, Mike and Eric, walked me to my second class and I had lunch with the same group I had lunch with yesterday. They were all really, really nice people. People weren't staring at me quite as much as they did yesterday, but I was still receiving a load of glares from the popular groups. I didn't really mind, I mean why would I honestly want to be friends with a group of people that make other people's lives hell? And do you want to know the best part?

Edward Cullen wasn't at school! It was brilliant without him glaring at me in Biology; I could actually get some work done.

However, as always, bad things happened too. I was tired because I woke up late and missed my morning cup of coffee because of it. I couldn't find the T-shirt I wanted to wear; I ended up wearing my Team Russia hockey jumper instead. Someone tripped me up on the way to one of my classes; I luckily didn't fall to the ground, but I heard people snickering, I just ignored them. Then I had to play volleyball, which to be honest, wasn't all that bad, I managed to only hurt one person, but she deserved it. She had been taunting me on the fact that I had worn that jumper to school and she called me a few names, so I shot the ball at her and it hit her, with a smack, in the face. Her friends were all angry at me and were threatening to get their revenge; I merely raised an eyebrow at them. The rest of the class laughed at the girl, which, although I knew that being laughed at wasn't nice, she deserved.

When I had woken up that morning my first thought was that I was going to get into a fight with the Cullen twat. I honestly didn't understand him. I had let my anger go and I tried to see if I had made a fault somewhere along the way that would inadvertently have led to him hating me. I realised I had done nothing, which made me mad. I mean, he didn't seem like a guy that would be prejudice against someone from another country, I could hear a faint English accent, whilst faint it was still there, probably covered up by years of living in America, so he couldn't judge. So why did he just randomly choose to hate me? That was the question that I had been determined to answer. One way or another.

At lunch I had spotted the rest of his siblings all sitting at their table with no sign of the Cullen in question. I had to let out a sigh of relief, although I was determined to find out the answer to my question, it could wait a few days. I didn't want to be suspended during my first week.

Although to be honest, I didn't feel the need to fight with anyone here. I did at my old school as Sam and Anthony were usually being idiots or during my first year, I had been chased up the corridors by a group of five people, each from one of the Nordic countries. They were only a year older than we were, apart from the Icelandic, Johannes, who was two years older than us. They were terrifying, for lack of a better word. They were all from military backgrounds and they struck fear into everyone's hearts. It was the single most terrifying experience I think I've ever faced. This had gone on for two months before I had had enough. I turned around one day and punched Dannie, the leader of said group, in the face. I ended up breaking her nose. As soon as my fist hit her face chaos erupted, I ended up flipping Viktoria, the Swede, over my shoulder after she tried to hit me, I then kicked Nikolaus, the Finn, in the stomach and then I grabbed hold of Nora, the Norwegian, by the hand and slammed her into the wall. I was then left with Johannes who was trying not to laugh at his fallen comrades; he'd apparently just been following them to make sure they didn't get extremely hurt. As soon as Dannie had her nose put back into place we became friends. It turned out that they had just selected me at random to terrorise because everyone would be freaked out if they didn't do something on the first day back at school and they had found my reaction funny, so they kept doing it. They weren't bad people, they were just perceived as such because they were a bit rough, and because of that they just acted on it. They ended up joining our group, but Johannes had to leave a few months ago as he'd finished school, he was now, come to think of it, studying at Oregon State University to become a nuclear scientist. I could visit him sometime; I smiled a little at the thought.

I then had gone to Biology where we learned about plants…again. I hate botany, I loved to look at flowers and smell flowers and appreciate nature, but I detested learning why they were the colour they were or why cacti have spikes etc. It was boring. Mike had talked to me about an upcoming trip to the beach, he'd been talking to me a lot the past few days, it was incredibly nice of him. The bell had rung and he went to sit next to his partner. I then spent the entire of Biology looking at the empty space and appreciating it for being empty, whilst doing my work. I was incredibly cheery by the end.

I then had Gym, which you already know about. After that was all over I had gone home which is where I am now. I was brought out of my thoughts about the day by the arrival of Matvey, who burst through the front door in the most joyous way possible, which involved much grinning and twirling. It was more than a little creepy. He then managed to fall over my trainers, which I had managed to leave in the middle of the floor when I had come home from school. I watched him hit the floor from my position in a comfortable brown suede armchair. On impact with the hard tiled floor, he let out a string of curses in Russian, before finding my trainers on the floor. He just looked at me.

"Um…whoops?" I offered, trying not to laugh. He chucked my trainers at the stairs.

"Don't leave your shoes around!" he shouted from the floor, I couldn't take the telling off seriously, so I burst out laughing. He got up from the floor and glared at me until I stopped.

"Sorry," I said, after getting my laughter in control.

He sat down on the sofa across from me and asked me how my day was, I told him everything apart from the Edward bit, I didn't feel that he needed to step in to help, which is what he'd probably do.

"So what's for tea?" I asked, I was hungry and we'd discovered that neither of us could cook exceedingly well.

"Umm, I think you should cook tonight and I'll do it tomorrow, then it's fair," he said, smiling from where he was sitting. I shrugged and got up from the armchair and walked over to the fridge, there wasn't a lot in there, but we did have pasta in the cupboard and we had cheese and milk in the fridge so I decided to make cheesy pasta.

"So… you like it here?" he asked, although it was a bit hesitant, probably in case I told him that I hated it.

"Yeah, people are nice, weather's a bit miserable, but I like it like that. Although, do you know anything about the Cullen family?" I asked, not trying to be too obvious. I may not be willing to bring up the full problem with Matvey, but it didn't mean I wasn't going to pry somewhat into my father's knowledge.

"Dr Cullen's family? Yeah. They're nice. Why you asking?"

"They seem a bit different from everyone else, they don't seem to fit in," I said, I had noticed this. They dressed in designer clothes, they looked like models, but they weren't popular per se. They sat there and didn't talk to anyone else apart from each other, which was odd. I made friends on my first day and I wasn't even trying.

Unfortunately my question seemed to spark a bit of annoyance in Matvey's expression. "People in this town," he muttered darkly, which caught me off guard; Matvey had never spoken like that in front of me before. "Dr Cullen is a brilliant surgeon who could probably work in any hospital in the world and make ten times the salary he gets here." I felt like telling Matvey that he could work anywhere in the world as well, he was, by my understanding, an excellent police officer, who despite originally being from a different country, managed to rise through the ranks and earn respect from the entire town. "We're lucky to have him, and his kids are no bother at all!" he added. It seemed he liked the family a lot. I guess that meant it was a really good thing I didn't bring up Edward.

I finished cooking, and we ate for the best part in silence. I then went upstairs and switched on the laptop Matvey'd bought for me, I then had a look at my e-mail account for the first time since I'd arrived here. I had at least twenty unopened ones starting from the day I'd left. I had three from Sarah (my mum, now I wasn't near her I could call her by her first name too, it was only fair,) five from Anthony, one from Johannes, one from Mikey and Hannah (they had obviously written it together), one from Dannie, one from Sam, one from Viktoria and the rest were all from Facebook, which got annoying after a while. I opened Sarah's first, it said;

Annie,  
Write to me as soon as you get in. Tell me how your flight was. Is it raining? Silly me, of course it's raining. Is Matvey being nice to you? Me, Mikey, Hannah and Phil really, really miss you already. Love Mum.

The second read;

Annie,  
Why haven't you e-mailed me back yet?

The last read

Anastasiya Ivanski!  
If I haven't heard from you by 8pm I'll go down there and drag your sorry ass back to Phoenix!

I checked the clock, it was only 7pm, I sighed with relief. So I replied telling her about the past three days, leaving out most of the bad things and also that I missed her too.

I then moved on to read the rest of the e-mails. Anthony's first asked me how I was and the rest of them were just utter crap. Sam's told me that everyone really missed me. Dannie's told me that her group was on some sort of mysterious adventure, I just shook my head; the adventure thing was usually her doing some sort of reconnaissance on some poor, random person she took an interest in. Viktoria's told me that she was going to kill the Dane if she had to go on one more re-con adventure. Mikey and Hannah's told me that they really, really missed me and wished I'd come back, it was kind of heart breaking to tell them that I wasn't coming back. Then I got to Johannes';

Anastasiya  
Hello, I haven't spoken to you in a while, how are you? Is everything going well? I heard from Nora that you moved to the North West of Washington. BE CAREFUL. I heard from a friend that it was dangerous up there and you have to look out for things. I can't tell you what to look out for, but it has to do with an area of your expertise. DO NOT, and I mean it, associate yourself with them, they will end up getting you killed! If you need to get in touch with me, send me a date and time and I'll meet you at the border between Oregon and Washington, I don't want to venture over there, it gives me a weird feeling in my bones. Now keep safe and don't purposefully throw yourself into danger, you seem to be able to get in enough trouble without it being deliberate.  
Be safe,  
Johannes.

Well…that was a little scary, what did he want me to look out for? I guess I would just have to find out on my own. I wrote back to all of the e-mails and I said I'd meet up with Johannes in two weeks, which would give me time to adjust to the school and find out what the hell he was talking about. One thing I was sure of, it had something to do with Cullen.

**A/N: I've put this one at the bottom 'cause I'm explaining part of the story. So I put the Email bit in so I can start getting the story moving, as I think the way the story goes originally it's a bit bland up until she figures it out. I also put in the Volleyball bit because I was reminded of how I was hit in the face during dodgeball once whilst writing. The bit with Dannie and the rest is in there because I plan to add them in at some point.**


	8. Chapter 7

Twilight Version 2.0

Chapter 7

The rest of the week went by without a bother, Cullen didn't return and I was still at war with the popular crowd; all they did was glare at me, so there was no bother there. I did some research on the Cullens, mostly by watching them out of the corner of my eye. I noticed several things; they all looked tired all the time, but they never showed any signs of sleep deprivation. They were unnaturally white, so pale they looked sickly, but they never seemed poorly; I know I'm incredibly pale, but I do get sick a lot. They never ate anything, yet they all still held their physical statures. It was odd. I also looked around to see if it wasn't them; that I was barking up the wrong tree, but I don't think I was. Johannes replied to my e-mail and said he'd meet me in two weeks on Saturday at three o'clock, in the town of Astoria, at the Oregon border. I found out that it should take me roughly three and a half hours of driving…fun. At least it meant I could see a friend that I hadn't seen in a while.

My friends waved at me when I arrived in the parking lot on Monday morning, it was great to realise that I had indeed survived a whole week without something terrible happening. It was colder this morning as well, which always sent a joyous feeling through me. We ended up having a quiz on the book Wuthering Heights, which went okay. I had actually read the part of the book we were supposed to read, which always helped.

Mike and I walked out of class together, coming across little speckles of white lazily drifting with the wonderfully chilly air. The snowflakes looked beautiful as they danced across the sky to land on the faces of everyone who'd noticed that it had started to snow.

"Wow," Mike said wondrously, "it's snowing."

I took a little longer to appreciate the swirling snowflakes before I acknowledged his statement.

"Why yes it is," I said, trying to keep the grin off of my face. It had been years since I had seen natural snow before, I had seen plenty of snow that I'd created myself, but winter didn't seem to visit Phoenix like it did to other states.

"Have you seen snow before?" he asked.

"Yeah, when we used to go to Russia when I was small, we used to go up North, so it usually snowed. But I haven't seen snow like this in years," I said, still gazing upwards when I heard the sound of a snowball hitting someone, I turned my head towards Mike, who had just been pelted by Eric. He bent down to gather snow as well, and without thinking I burst out, "Snowball fight!" The courtyard erupted in chaos as people who had just been standing idly decided to pick up snow and hurtle it towards each other. I joined in hitting Eric in the arm and someone managed to hit me in the back. By the time I reached my class I was soaked, but thankfully not late. I had yelled, "See you at lunch," at Mike as he rushed off to his class. The rest of my classes up until lunch were great and I succeeded in pelting Jessica and Angela with snowballs as well, which they were eager to return hurtling in my direction. By the time we arrived at the canteen I was soaked to the bone, although I admit it was kind of stupid to play in the snow in a pair of jeans and a t-shirt and shirt.

That's when I spotted that there were five people at Cullen's table, not the four I was accustomed to. Of course, he'd obviously returned. I looked at their table briefly to find that they had also gone outside to enjoy the snow. There was nothing suspicious about that.

I went up and paid for a soda, suddenly I didn't feel that hungry, which was odd for me, I normally ate like a horse. There seemed to be something different about Cullen than when I first met him. The dark circles under his eyes were still there, but less noticeable and his skin looked healthier – but I could draw that down to being flushed by the snowball war that was going on outside. There was something different, something I just couldn't place my finger on.

"Annie, what are you staring at?" Jessica intruded, her eyes following my stare.

At that precise moment his eyes flashed to mine. The first thought I had was, 'Shit! Evasive manoeuvres,' as I quickly looked around as though it had merely been chance that I'd caught his eye and the second thought was, how on earth did he happen to look in my direction as soon as Jessica interrupted me. It was a little bit more of a coincidence than I was happy to accept.

"Edward Cullen is staring at you," Jessica giggled in my ear.

"He look pissed off in any way?"

"No…Should he be?" she asked, confused at my reaction to her statement.

I simply shrugged and said "Don't think he likes me."

"The Cullens don't like anybody…Well; they don't notice anybody enough to like them. But he's still staring at you.

"Then stop looking at him, I will not fall into the childish trap of a staring contest." I replied.

Mike interrupted us asking if we wanted to join the epic snowball battle in the parking lot after school. Jessica agreed enthusiastically and by the way she was looking at Mike I could tell she would have been eager to join him even if he'd stated that he was looking for volunteers to jump off a bridge. This would go in my memories to bring up at a later date part of my brain so I could torment Jessica if she brought up Cullen again. I refused, because Matvey'd asked me to run some errands as he was cooking tea tonight.

I walked to biology managing to dodge all the snowballs hurtled towards me. I went into the classroom and to my relief Mr Banner appeared to be setting up microscopes, which I found fun to use. I sat down at my desk, the class seemed relatively empty. A whole load of people then come strolling in, completely soaked by wet snow. The class settled, but there were still a couple of minutes until the bell was due to go off.

Cullen casually strolled in just before the bell was to go off. He wasn't glaring at me, which was a good start, but I wasn't going to make peace with him quite just yet. He sat down and took out his books before he turned to face me.

"Hello I'm Edward Cullen. I'm sorry for how I acted last week. You are Annie Ivanski?" he asked, being all proper and polite, thinking he could just win me over with a bit of charm. Pathetic.

"Yes, and apology not accepted," I said, steeling my face against the urge to grin at the taken aback look on Cullen's face.

"Why not?" he asked; really confused that his trick didn't work.

"You obviously think that everything'll be alright as long as you put on a little charm," I stated, keeping my voice icy and cold, like it usually was back in Phoenix.

He had the decency to look at least a little ashamed, I grinned inside at this.

"You're right, I am really sorry for acting out of order last week," he said, his voice sombre and uncharmed.

"That's better," I said with a smile, my eyes never losing the icy coldness to them. He was different and I'd be damned if I didn't find how. That's when I noticed, his eyes, which were a shade of coal black last week were now a gold colour. I pointed this out.

"No, they've always been like this,"

"No they haven't, I remember distinctly that they were black, don't try to pull the wool over my eyes Cullen. You will treat me as a being of equal intelligence," I said coldly. I was not mistaken, I was sure of it. He visibly recoiled a bit at my harsh tone, but he waited a bit before snapping an answer at me. He was choosing his words carefully.

"My eyes are strange; they tend to change colour randomly, from the colour you see now to the colour you saw last week," he said. I thought the answer was acceptable.

"See, it wasn't that hard was it?" I said cheekily.

The lesson then started and we were told that as partners we had to rearrange the slides of onion root tip cells into the order of cell division that they represented without using our books. This would be a piece of cake. I had already done this back in Phoenix. So we got to work.

We finished the sheet in under ten minutes, half the time Mr Banner had allowed for the experiment. We both had done half each and the other checked to see if they thought it was right.

Mr Banner noticed we were finished and said, "Let me guess, Edward, you didn't feel that Anastasiya deserved to touch the microscope?"

"Actually," Edward corrected, "she did half and I did half." Mr Banner looked at me sceptically.

"Have you done this lab before?" he asked.

"Not with onion cells, but I did do it with white fish blastula." I replied. Mr Banner nodded.

"Where you in an advanced placement in Phoenix?"

"Yes."

"Well…" he said after a moment, "I guess it's good that you two are lab partners then." He walked away mumbling something I couldn't quite hear. After he left I laid my head on the desk and attempted to go to sleep; I felt really, really tired.

"So do you like the snow?" Edward asked, filling in the silence.

"Yeah."

"There's not much of it in Phoenix, is there?"

"Nope."

"Why'd you move here?" The question threw me off. It was a lot more personal than the others. I contemplated giving a truthful answer, but I decided not to. I merely shrugged my shoulders.

"Felt like it," I said. He let the question drop. He kept forcing himself to make small talk with me, almost as if he had indeed overheard mine and Jessica's conversation at lunch. I just kept answering with short answers, not giving away too much. He seemed frustrated that I wouldn't elaborate on my answers and also confused as to why I wouldn't give him a reason as to why I moved here. I felt like I wanted to hit him, why couldn't he just let me put my head down and sleep! I was still really tired. He could see the frustration building.

"Am I annoying you?" he mused. I didn't reply, but I could feel waves of anger radiate off of me. Well…not so much as I could see the effects on my classmates. A few within a close radius of the desk shivered and their skin erupted in goosebumps. Even Cullen noticed the sudden coolness of the room. I noticed however that he was not shivering, nor was he cold. He seemed to have noticed this about me too.

"Bit cold isn't it," I remarked.

"I guess." He replied.

When the bell eventually rang, he swept from the classroom in the same manner as he did yesterday. I was quite pissed off that I had all that spare time and didn't get a chance to have a nap. I left the classroom, just myself, wanting to think a bit more on what I'd discovered.

Gym went by without any mishaps; I played volleyball and didn't hurt anyone. I however was hit by someone else, but it didn't really hurt. The boy had hit the ball hard in my direction and it would have hit my face had I not seen it coming and stepped back. Unfortunately when that happened I tripped over a spare jumper that had been left lying around and the volleyball did end up hitting me in the face. My classmates laughed and I could feel my ears turn red, but I laughed it off with everyone else.

I got outside after gym to see the snow had turned into sleet, it made me feel slightly miserable, but it was still cold, which was a great change from Phoenix. I got into the dry cab of the truck and I didn't bother with the heater. That's when I noticed the pale figure of Cullen standing three cars down from me outside of a shiny silver Volvo. I knew it was his car, as I'd seen the rest of them use it whilst he'd been away. I smiled darkly; I knew what I'd do if he'd pissed me off again. It would be indestructible Chevy meets shiny, dent-able Volvo.

I noticed his stare; it was piercing, almost as if he was trying to see my soul. To hell with playing nice I thought. I glared the most venomous glare I could muster and threw my car into reverse, thankfully not hitting any other cars.

I went to the grocery store and got all the stuff Matvey'd wanted. I then rushed home and unpacked the shopping into the fridge and cupboard. I then went outside again and decided I was going to have a little adventure in the forest up north a bit from here. I left a note and pinned it up on the fridge to tell my dad where I was going to be and I grabbed my ice skates in hope that I'd find a puddle large enough to freeze and skate over. I then hopped into the Chevy and drove until I reached a suitable place to park it. I then ventured into it.

I walked up the earthy track and observed my surroundings as I went. The trees stood tall and proud, most were pine or fir trees so it was still green, but I could still see the colours of autumn on the trees, the honeyed reds of the maple trees and the chestnut browns of the oak leaves. I whistled a cheery tune as I walked. With my skates in hand I ventured off the path having seen a glimpse of a reflective surface over to the east. I came across a small lake that seemed to have no one by it. It was partly frozen so it made my work easier. I was careful to only let enough of my magic out to freeze the top so I didn't kill whatever was below. Once I'd done that I pulled off my trainers and put my boots on, careful to lace them up properly so as to not break an ankle. I stepped onto my home made rink, testing the ice first to make sure I had frozen it properly. It was fine. I glided around a couple of times to get the feel of the smooth surface. I then lent my weight on one leg and stretched the other out gracefully behind me; well I hoped it was graceful. I then moved my torso to start a spin. I grinned at the feeling of control that I felt as I skated and I let myself ponder as I skated and twirled. I then built up speed and attempted to do an axel.

"You seem to be good at that," I heard from the side of the lake. Startled, I lost concentration half way through the axel as I was spinning in the air, only just remembering to put my leg down to catch myself, but I was too late and my leg went under me and I hit the ice with a thud. Me hitting the ice was not the only sound I heard, an almighty crack ripped through the air and before I had time to react and freeze it, the ice gave way and I fell into the water, which was obviously very cold. The lake appeared to be deeper than I had first thought as I tried to touch the bottom with my feet only to find that it was out of reach. I have to say that in that brief moment I panicked, like anybody else would have in the same situation. I then managed to get my senses in order and swim up to the top, where I was greeted with gracious air. I then reached up onto the layer of ice and had my hand grabbed by a warm one. I then used my other hand to push myself out of the water as I felt myself being pulled by the other person. I was out of the water and back onto the ice where I just lay there for a moment letting my adrenaline levels go down.

Now wait a second, who do you think it could be that had managed to almost kill me? Of course, it's our favourite Cullen.

"Why the fuck did you do that you idiot!" I rasped out, still trying to catch my breath.

"How was I supposed to know that you were going to fall!" He said, aghast by the fact that I was angry at him. "And I thought a thank you would be nice, after all I did pull you out."

"You were the one who caused it! It wouldn't have happened if you had not shouted out! And why on earth are you here anyway?"

"Because I live over there," he pointed out a large house that you could just make out through the pine trees.

I pulled off my skates and socks and tried to stand up, but pain shot through me. I'd landed harder than I'd anticipated and I could now feel the sting on my hip. It was warm, that meant I'd been cut. Cullen saw that I was in pain and helped me limp over to where I wanted to go, which was to my trainers.

"Thanks," I mumbled. He nodded his head in acceptance. I then put them on and attempted to limp back to where the path was. I'd been through worse pain, but that didn't make it feel any better. Luckily it was my left leg, so I still had a chance of being able to drive home. I'd just have to hold on until I got home. Cullen walked beside me the entire time helping me when I needed it. I eventually got to my truck and he raised an eyebrow at me.

"I can still drive, it's only my left leg that's injured," I said. Then I saw him suddenly stiffen, just like he'd done on my first day. However, it was terrifying this time as I knew that I couldn't do anything like this. He then appeared to calm down and then turned around on his heel.

"I need to go now," he bit out.

"Thanks!" I shouted after him. I may not like him, but he did help me.

I got into the cab of the Chevy and decided that it wasn't a good idea to drive. However, I did have my phone, so I phoned Matvey. He sounded worried and was coming to get me. My head had started to spin from the blood loss and the pain. Maybe I hadn't ever had an injury as bad as this. It didn't feel painful before, but it might have been the cold numbing it. Now it was too painful for even the cold to numb. I then felt incredibly hot, like I was on the surface of the sun and with that brought the feeling of nausea.

The very last thing I remember was the flash of car headlights before I faded into blissful unconsciousness.

**A/N: Alright, this bit needs explaining too. I needed a way for Anastasiya and Edward to bond, and then I thought up this... It however does help with things though, I needed some way to make sure that Anastasiya had no way of dodging Tyler's van, as I figured that being sporty and having to dodge high speed moving things on a regular basis would make it plausible for her to dodge the van. I also thought that Anastasiya being like any self-respecting normal person, would not accept Edward's apology like Bella did, as it wouldn't have made much sense. Thanks for reading! :D**


End file.
